


The Jealousy Chronicles

by hallo_awkwardturtlehere



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-01 06:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16760116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallo_awkwardturtlehere/pseuds/hallo_awkwardturtlehere
Summary: This is the really sad, longing jealous Josie one shot. I couldn't make this more angsty if I tried, because I'm a sucker for happy endings. Sorry bout it. Will probably add more if people want to see it.





	1. Chapter 1

Josie watched, from the corner of the library where she was tucked away, as Hope Marshall worked on her homework. Josie found herself drawn to Hope more often than not as of late. She sighs, knowing she has developed a crush on the tribrid, but also knowing it would never go anywhere. Hope was so closed off, and it didn't help that her sister tortured her all the time as she sat back and did nothing. Josie decided she will just watch from afar and allow herself to imagine what it would be like with Hope, if she had more courage to stand up to her sister and reach out to Hope. 

Hope's eyes quickly scan the book in front of her, as she transfers whatever she's learned onto her own paper. Josie watches as Roman walks up to her and asks her quietly if he can sit in the chair across from her. She nods her head yes, her lips quirked up in a small smile and her eyes shining. Josie's heart skips a beat, wishing she was able to just as easily go over there and ask for her company. Wishing she was the one able to get a reaction out of Hope like that. Hope abandons her paper in favor of talking to Roman. He says something that makes her roll her eyes, yet they shine with adoration . It's then that Josie decides she's learned enough about Magical History for the night, packing her stuff and heading towards the library door. Before she exits, she takes one more look at Hope, throwing her head back laughing. She swallows the lump in her throat and takes off toward her dorm, not realizing that would be the last she would see of Hope Marshall for awhile. 

Hope gets suspended the next day, and Penelope asks Josie out a week later. Josie figures it's for the best, what better way to get over someone than to find someone new Penelope seems really so too, as she hands her a single red rose and asks her to accompany her Friday night. They begin to date, and everything is good for the first four months. Josie enjoys the thrill of dating Penelope, and opens up to her more than she's ever done with anyone else, except for Lizzie of course. Then Penelope does the unforgivable, and Josie breaks up with her. She cries herself to sleep for a week after that, thinking she could never come back from this heartbreak. That's why it surprises her when she finds herself holding her breath when Hope enters the Salvatore School again. 

It's been five months since Josie has seen Hope Marshall, or now Hope Mikaelson as it has come to light and been confirmed. She didn't see her even when she went and did the spell for Klaus, as he hid her deep in the woods away from the twins for their safety. When she sees Hope Mikaelson again she looks defeated, a stark contrast to that night in the library months ago. She has dark circles under her eyes and her skin is a sickly pale, like she hadn't seen the sun in weeks. Josie suspects that is the case, as she lost both her parents in a short amount of time. Her heart breaks for her, thinking about how Hope must have locked herself up, spending every waking moment crying. Josie wants to reach out to her, but being the reason the Hollow was placed into Klaus, she imagines though that Hope would rather see her burn on a stake than have her comfort her. The thought saddens Josie, and she resolves to observing Hope from afar, much like she did those few months ago.

Things go back to normal, or as normal as they could be. Josie sees Hope in class again, and occasionally they make quick eye contact before Hope is turning back towards her work. Josie watches as her dad starts spending more time with Hope. It stings a little, but she is glad, figuring the girl probably needed a parent like figure in her life. Hope also probed to be very useful in helping her father retrieve new recruits, which Josie was also thankful for as she worried whenever her father went alone. 

It is three months after Hope returns that she goes with her father on another retrieval mission. They come back with Rafael and Landon, and Josie notices the way Hope sneaks small glances at Landon. A familiar feeling washes over Josie, the same feeling she had when she watched Hope and Roman in the library. She ignores the sudden pang in her heart, instead looping her arm with Rafael, and giving him a tour of the school with her sister. 

Everything starts spinning out of control from that moment on. First, her best friend MG almost betrayed her by making out with her evil ex. She sets Penelope aflame, surprising herself with her uncharacteristic action. She’s more surprised though when Hope enters her room one night, asking her for help. She gets slightly defensive when Hope mentions the Penelope situation, worried Hope will go turn her in. When she reassures her she won't, Josie agrees to do the spell with her. The vision pops up in their head, and Josie is horrified to see what happens to the bus of victims. 

“I'm sorry,” Hope mutters before she is heading out the door, assumingly to find Alaric. Josie doesn't talk to her again, until after the flag football game. The same flag football game where Lizzie starts a fight, and they get in trouble. 

All of the girls are set to do community service with the group who attended the game. Lizzie tries to get out of it by blaming Josie, who is in disbelief at her sisters nonchalant betrayal. She hears Hope voice what she is thinking and her heart warms at Hope Mikaelson standing up for her.

“Thank you, Hope,” she says small and Hope gives her a nod. They all make their way into town, and Josie does something out of character again. She decides to stand up to Lizzie and break off with Hope, citing their dad's words of working together harmoniously as reason. 

She watches as Hope begins to pick up trash, and she starts distracting herself with picking up trash as quickly as she can. Hope calls out to her, joke on her lips. Josie's reply though is met with a jab towards Lizzie. Josie instinctively defends her sister when Hope calls her a dumpster fire. She also questions her about what happened when she went with her dad. Hope gets frustrated with the questioning and accidentally spears her foot. Josie helps take it out and that, plus the talk that follows, seems to be all they need to spark the friend Josie had been longing for. 

They've been hanging out for a couple months now and Josie is elated each day she gets to spend with Hope. Hope confides her past with Landon with her and while it hurts Josie nods like a good friend would, encouraging her to let herself find happiness. Hope shakes her head at that and goes on to say that she doesn't think Landon and her could very work, feeling betrayed by his constant lies. That perks Josie up a bit, though she knows she shouldn't start feeding the fire of hope she's been burning since they've become friend. Josie tells her about Penelope, and the unspeakable thing she did. Hope just shakes her head in dismay, and looks her deep in the eyes when she tells Josie she deserves better. 

Josie prays that Hope would realize the better she deserved was her, but the world has a way of fucking Josie over. Josie was laying in bed, reading a book when Hope enters her room, an apology immediately on her lips as she recalls how Rafael kissed her as they were hanging out. Josie's heart clenches, and she tries to keep the tears she feels forming at the corner of her eyes at bay. She tries to be happy for her friend, talking Rafael up and telling her how he's a great guy. 

“I know he is, but I don't like him. I know you do though, so I wanted to tell you before you heard something for someone else,” Hope says. Josie internal breathes a sigh of relief at Hopes words. She also smiles at her friends consideration, but then decides to be honest with Hope. 

“It's okay, Hope. I realized I didn't really like him either. I was just trying to cling onto someone to get over another crush,” Josie admits and a flash of surprise crosses Hope's face. 

“Oh, I see,” she says. It's quite for a moment before Hope pipes up again. “Well then who do you like?”

Josie's mouth goes dry, hadn't foreseeing Hope asking her that question. “Uh..”

“You can tell me, Jo. I promise I won't judge or tell,” Hope says with a smile, taking a seat next to her on the bed. Josie starts racking her brain for ways to get out of this while Hope looks at her expectantly. Josie sighs in defeat, deciding to just pull the trigger, and killing their friendship now. 

“I.. um.. well I liked you,” Josie says, searching Hope's face for her reaction. She remains stoic, and Josie tries to fix the damage she's sure she's caused from her admission. 

“I mean it was only a small crush, and I would never do anything to make you uncomfortable,” she says quickly, words blurring together. Hope stops Josie's torrent of words by cupping her face. She then leans in and places their lips together, causing Josie's eyes to flutter close. She couldn't believe Hope Mikaelson, the girl she had know for a decade and was crushing on for nearly a year, was kissing her. They kiss for a few more moments before they pull away. 

“Wow,” Josie says and Hope smiles at her. 

“Wow, indeed,” Hope says and Josie giggles. “Josie Saltzman, you oblivious dork. I've been into you since the day in the park,” Hope admits and Josie gasps in shock. Oblivious she was, indeed. Hope just shakes her head fondly before she connects their lips again. 

“Go on a date with me,” Josie asks Hope once they've pulled back again. Hope smiles brightly with shining eyes as she says she'd be honored too. Josie smiles, as her dreams finally aligned with her reality.


	2. Chapter 2

Hope sits back in the couch and takes a sip of her drink. Music is thinking through the Old Mill, and conversation fills the air as the Salvatore upperclassman enjoy a fun filled night. Hope spots her girlfriend across the room, talking to Connor, a new vampire at the school. She watches as Connor listens intently to her girlfriend, caressing her arm and giving her a lopsided grin. Hope watches as her girlfriend laughs, and her body flares with jealousy. She tries to dampen the feeling, knowing Josie wouldn't begin to think to cheat on her, but she still doesn't like it. She could see the waves of bad intentions rolling off Connors body, and when Josie turns around to grab something and Connor sleazily checks her out, Hope gets up and crosses the room. 

When she gets there she wraps and arm around her girlfriend's waist, pulling her into her side. Josie smiles at the sight of her girlfriend and gives her a quick kiss to the cheek.

“Hey, babe! You having fun,” Josie asks excitedly. Hope just nods her head and takes a look over at Connor, who looks slightly pissed. 

“Y'all are together,” he asks, pointing at the two with a cup in his hand. 

“Yeah, six months officially,” Hope says with a sweet fake smile, staring Connor down. He hums and excuses himself, saying he needs to find his friends. Josie watches as Hope visibly relaxes and allows a smile to adorn her face. 

“Baby, were you jealous,” Josie asks, searching Hope's face. Hope looks down at her feet and crosses her arms. 

“I wasn't jealous. Just concerned,” Hope stresses, trying to convince herself as much as she was Josie. 

“Huh? You don't trust me?” Josie inquires, taking a sip of her drink as she watches as Hope's eyes widen and snap up to hers. 

“No, no, baby. It's not that. I just don't trust him. He looked like he was ready to suck you dry!” Hope exclaims and Josie rolls her eyes amused. 

“Hope, it's okay. I would never even entertain the idea of going near a guy like Connor. Besides if he tried that I'd snap his neck with a wave of my hand,” Josie says and Hope sighs. 

“I know. Thanks for reassuring me, and I'm sorry if you thought I didn't trust you, cause I do.”

Josie smiles and grabs her hand, “I know, Hope. Come on, let's go enjoy the rest of this party.”

They hang out for the rest of the night, enjoying each other's company and the company of their friends. Eventually they decide to turn in, Josie and Hope heading to Hope's room. When they get there they change into more comfortable clothing and climb into bed. 

“You were very cute tonight,” Josie says, arms wrapped around Hope's waist. Hope flushes in embarrassment, recalling the little green monster that appeared tonight. 

Josie senses her discomfort and leans up to look her in the eyes. “Seriously, thank you for being concerned about me. It always feels like I'm overlooked, so knowing you were actually paying attention, I really appreciate it.”

Hope smiles before kissing her deeply. “You'll always be the center of my attention. I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> This is the really sad, longing jealous Josie one shot. I couldn't make this more angsty if I tried, because I'm a sucker for happy endings. Sorry bout it. Will probably add more if people want to see it.


End file.
